Heaven meets earth
by BlazeWaterfell
Summary: There is an ancient code that these foes go by and they must follow the rules. But once in a life time you have to bend the rules.
1. Chapter 1 The fall

**Heaven Meets Earth**

**Hey guys it's me BlazeWaterfell this is my first fanfic and I maybe not good at this .**

**So I was listening to Disney songs like Pocahontas, Mulan, titanic and other songs that I can't remember. And here is the summary**

**There is an ancient code which these foes go by and they must follow the rules. But once you have to bend the rules.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters only the story. **

**Chapter 1 the fall**

**It was a stormy evening when just a tiny bit of light fell from the skies.**

**It landed with a loud boom when it hit the floor, that it left a huge crater. There you see a small girl about 4 or 5 in the middle of it in a white dress with no scrapes or cuts at all.**

**Only a few people heard it and they were the earth walkers.**

**"Father what was that" a boy with hair like the sun said.**

**"I don't know Naruto lets go and take a look" His farther said.**

**"Minato Naruto where are you going at this hour" His mother said.**

**Naruto's mother's hair is blood red hair that goes with her fiery personality.**

**"Kushina I know you heard that sound, we are going to check to make sure it's not them hellsings" Minato said.**

**He had the same hair as Naruto and the brightest blue eyes that were filled with hope.**

**Minato and Naruto walked for minutes until they reached a huge crater.**

**Minato's eyes widened.**

**"_This is not what I think it is, it can't be, it just can't this has never happened before" _Minato thought.**

**Minato jumped down.**

**"Father where are you going?" Naruto said trying to fit his leg over the side.**

**"Naruto say here please" Minato pleaded.**

**Naruto nodded and understood what he meant.**

**As Minato was taller he could he what was lying there in the middle of the crater, not moving.**

**He reached the non-moving child.**

**"Naruto come down here come and see this if you want to!" Minato shouted.**

**Naruto rushed down there like there was no tomorrow.**

**Naruto's eyes widened.**

**The small child in his father's arms was a girl.**

**She had skin like milk and hair like a pink rose.**

**"Father, what is that" Naruto pointed at this symbol in her shoulder.**

**The symbol was small on the girls shoulder.**

**It was a moon with two crescents by its side.**

**Naruto looked at his one which was three crescents joined together.**

**Minato looked at Naruto tried to hold in a laugh.**

**Minato giggled.**

**"What's so funny, she could be a hellsing or….what's the name I can't remember" Naruto said thinking.**

**The girl woke up.**

**"Aaaaa I see your awake, tell me what is your name" Minato said kindly.**

**But it didn't occur to Naruto to be kind.**

**"Hey you tell us your name and what is your purpose here" Naruto said.**

**The girl frowned and looked at him.**

**"Well if you want to know my name is Sakura Haruno and I am a Heavener, I was playing with my friend Ino when I lost my balance near the edge of the heaven then i fell" Sakura said.**

**Minato and Naruto stood dumbfounded.**

**Sakura looked at them and sighed.**

**"I just want to go home" Sakura looked down.**

**Minato felt sorry for the little girl.**

**He looked up to the heavens.**

**"_If anyone from the heavens can hear me, I have the princess Sakura, please come and get her, the hellsings will come for her and this is not our battle to fight" Minato said to the heavens wishing someone heard his plea._**

**Meanwhile in the heaves**

**A little girl with pale blonde hair ran as swift as the wind.**

**She reached her destination, finally.**

**"My king and queen I'm so sorry what has happened to Sakura" the girl said.**

**The mother and father were mourning and thinking if their daughter had died from the fall.**

**Then the king heard this man's plea.**

**"The king of the earth has her we will go and collect her" The king said.**

**"Ino your dismissed" The king said.**

**"Thank you my king" Ino ran off.**

**The king and queen of the heavens were called Lys Haruno, Dano Haruno and her brother Yahiko but they call him Pein.**

**"Father May I go and collect her you and mother are not as strong as you were" Yahiko said.**

**His mother and father looked at him like 'not as strong as you were my ass'.**

**Yahiko just looked at them like of forget I said anything.**

**"Dano we need to be quick them hellsings will smell her from a mile off" Lys pleaded.**

**Dano's eyes were filled with determination he was going to find his daughter.**

**He looked at his only son and then his beautiful wife.**

**Lys had flowing pink that came down to the bend in her legs and with brown eyes.**

**Yahiko had ginger hair like himself and green eyes like him too.**

**Dano stood from his throne; he walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder.**

**"Son, it's time you see the earth walkers" Dano said as they disappeared.**

**Back to the earth**

**"BOOOOM"**

**Minato and Naruto's heads turned around.**

**The smoked clear and there stood a young boy about 13 years old with ginger hair and brown.**

**And a man about in his 30's.**

**"Minato, I see you have found my daughter" Dano said.**

**Sakura looked at her father and brother.**

**She jumped out of Minato's arms and rushed over to her family.**

**"Pein father" Sakura cried.**

**Yahiko picked her up, her father looked at Minato.**

**"Thank you, I thought we would never see her again" Dano said polity.**

**Minato and Dano looked like they were having a stare off.**

**"_Thank you Minato, I can't thank you on what you have done_" Dano said telepathically.**

**Yahiko was scowling at Naruto.**

**They disappeared from their sight.**

**"Father they got away we have to find them before someone else does" Naruto said childishly.**

**Minato just looked at his son.**

**"Don't worry son they have gone back to the heavens there is nothing to worry about" Minato said turning around.**

**But then Minato frowned.**

**"_I should of told him something will happen but I will just have to wait_" Minato said in his mind.**

**Back to the heavens**

**Dano, Yahiko and Sakura returned back to the heavens and walked into the throne room.**

**"SAKURA!" Lys cried.**

**Sakura burst into tears and ran to her mother.**

**"Sakura what happened" Lys cried.**

**Sakura was sobbing uncontrollably that she didn't want to speak.**

**"Ino and I were playing tag and I went to close to the edge , I slipped over and fell to the earth and these nice people found me and then father and Pein went home" Sakura said calming down.**

**Lys looked at Dano with a petrified look.**

**"Don't worry it was the earth walkers they didn't hurt her" Dano said.**


	2. Chapter 2 The encounter

Heaven meets earth

I do not own Naruto or the quotes by Leonardo da Vinci

Chapter 2 a new encounter but not so new

Twelve years later.

"Come on Kiba you're a slow coach" 18 year old Naruto said.

Kiba growled at him and picked up his pace.

"Haha you're not gonna win now Naru-" Kiba said but was cut short because he had ran into a tree.

Naruto looked back and stifled a laugh but it was not that easy, Naruto walked over the kiba and picked him up from the floor.

"Kiba wake up Kiba your dog has been eaten" Naruto said slyly.

Kiba woke up instantly and looked around and Akamaru was right next to his owner.

"I hate it when you do that it scares me and if u do that again I swear to the Heavers I will kill you" Kiba said as his eye were hidden by his bangs.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and carried walking on; Kiba got up from his space from the ground and ran as swift as the wind.

"I only do that to make you wake up and it works all the time…" Naruto said.

Naruto sighed and Kiba looked at him saying 'Spill it now'

"Kiba has your farther ever told you about the ancient code" Naruto said.

Kiba nodded.

"Why would you ask?" Kiba said.

Naruto looked at him as much to say 'my farther never told me'.

Kiba stood with wide eyes.

"Naruto your farther is the king of the earth you would be the first to hear about it when had come of age…" Kiba Stated.

Kiba sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you and you better listen I know what you are like and not listen….. "Ancient code of order stand, Beneath the souls of lesser grand, The secret hold that bound that world, To guard to chance of the second hurl " … but the other bit I can't understand….." Kiba said.

"Huh can you repeat that I was thinking about something" Naruto said.

Kiba growled and walked away.

"I knew this would happen you never bloody listen ask your mother or your farther" Kiba argued.

NARUTO'S HOUSE

"Mother farther I'm home" Naruto shouted but no answer.

Naruto huffed and walked in.

He knew where the book of ancient codes was and he decided that if his farther wasn't going to tell him he will find out himself.

He opened the book of ancient codes. The book opened to this one page.

"10, 000000 years ago the princess of the heavens had fallen to the earth. The Hellsings smelt her scent. And hunted her down and found her. They sacrificed her to their king. He cut her heart out and ate it. His immortality grew and grew. To this day Hellsings have hated The Heavener's" Naruto gasped as his farther smashed the book to face the cover.

He looked at his farther who had anger in his eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER READ FROM THIS BOOK EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME NARUTO" Minato shouted.

Naruto turned his head down and then looked up and him with hatred in his eyes.

"YOU TOLD ME WHEN I COME OF AGE YOU WOULD TELL ME ABOUT THE BOOK OF ANCIENT CODES QAND WHAT AGE DID YOUR FARTHER TELL YOU…..HUH…18 AND HOW OLD AM I'M 18 Can't you just tell me farther please" Naruto's voice became hoarse.

Minato sighed and walked over to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto you have heard of the Heavener's, earth walkers and The Hellsings right"

Naruto nodded.

"And the princess of the Heavens"

Naruto nodded again.

"Ok here we go…Ancient code of order stand, Beneath the souls of lesser grand, The secret hold that bound that world, To guard to chance of the second hurl….and nobody knows the next bit it's unknown" Minato said.

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Thank you farther it wasn't that hard was it" Naruto said slyly.

Minato glared at Naruto who just laughed.

"Well well well what's going on with my two favourite boys in my life" a woman said from behind them.

"Mother" Naruto shrieked.

Minato Smirked and shoved Naruto to move him out the way.

Minato ran over to Kushina and hugged her with all his might.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The whole of the earth moved.

"Farther what was that" Naruto cried.

Minato looked at Kushina who seemed to have a petrified look on her face.

"Oh no it can't be"


End file.
